User talk:Snipey lizard
Welcome to PvXwiki. --71.229 17:10, 21 February 2008 (EST) You might want to read this and this before you begin submitting builds. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:21, 21 February 2008 (EST) As per policy, your build has been moved to Build:W/E Decapitator. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:23, 21 February 2008 (EST) sry bout the trouble,just im trying to make a team build :P and cant seem to find a template for it,i might as well copy one of another existing build and change skills accordingly to my idea Snipey lizard 17:24, 21 February 2008 (EST) :Sorry, your build (posted above) currently sucks balls. Just FYI, all builds with decapitate will be trashed, or the wiki has completely fallen apart. Power Attack also fails. Thanks, and good luck. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 17:24, 21 February 2008 (EST) :: A) That's not strictly true (although Decapitate does tend to be a poor elite), and B) I'll move it to the proper location for team builds. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:25, 21 February 2008 (EST) It's now been moved to Build:Team - HA Decapitators. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:26, 21 February 2008 (EST) For the other team players builds i just remake the templates and add them underneath right?and then change skills accordingly etcSnipey lizard 17:28, 21 February 2008 (EST) :Kinda... you might want to look at some of the existing vetted team builds to see how it works. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:29, 21 February 2008 (EST) alrighty,thx for the help :PSnipey lizard 17:30, 21 February 2008 (EST) PAWNAGE!!!! Refrain from posting joke builds. -Shen 20:39, 21 February 2008 (EST) :Just stop editing it. You're doing nothing but clogging recent changes. Thank you. -Shen 20:43, 21 February 2008 (EST) Build:Me/any clone of blobby clone Has been moved to Build:Me/any Clone of Blobby Clone as per PvX:NAME. ~ ĐONT TALK 04:19, 5 May 2008 (EDT) Build:R/Mo burst of touches Has been moved to Build:R/Mo Burst of Touchers as per PvX:NAME. ~ ĐONT TALK 04:25, 5 May 2008 (EDT) Build:Team - illusionary mark boss farmers Has been moved to Build:Team - Illusionary Mark Boss Farmers as per PvX:NAME. ~ ĐONT TALK 04:25, 5 May 2008 (EDT) so i herd u liek HA? And don't make meta builds? Then this is for you. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:23, 9 May 2008 (EDT) lolz thx >.>, i thinkSnipey lizard 17:25, 9 May 2008 (EDT) dam i suck at making a user page :/ nuff said, i cant even copy and paste lol, ignore the mess if it is uncomfortable to some people.Snipey lizard 17:38, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :ask Don't, he's awesome; made my user page. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:49, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::Also please check "This is a minor edit", you're clogging up Recent Changes. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:50, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::Uhh, this is quite messed up.. I'll try to do something about it. ~ ĐONT TALK 17:52, 9 May 2008 (EDT) thx alot, and im sorry for the excessive edits, i will make them minor and try to keep everything made within a few.Snipey lizard 18:19, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :I fixed it for you, I hope you like it. ~ ĐONT TALK 18:32, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ty vm its perfect ^^.Snipey lizard 20:03, 9 May 2008 (EDT) Build:Team - Aftershock spike Has been moved to Build:Team - Aftershock Spike as per PvX:NAME. ~ ĐONT TALK 16:54, 13 May 2008 (EDT) Question One of my builds just turned into a blank page and is no longer in testing,(it was yesterday and i havent altered it since) and its not in trash, so? umm what happened?Snipey lizard 15:57, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :Deletion log: 01:44, 15 May 2008 Rapta (Talk | contribs) deleted "Build:A/W Deadly Shover" (PW:WELL tag) ~ ĐONT TALK 16:31, 15 May 2008 (EDT) kk ty.Snipey lizard 18:39, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Build:Team - Fox Shackles Dual Gank Has been moved to Build:Team - Fox Shackles Gank. ~ ĐONT TALK 10:55, 24 May 2008 (EDT) Build:Mo/E Glimmer boon Has been moved to Build:Mo/E Glimmer Boon as per PvX:NAME. ~ ĐONT TALK 13:51, 28 May 2008 (EDT) new sig can anyone help me with that :P?Snipey lizard 15:28, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Build:N/R I Herd U liek Degen Has been moved to Build:N/R Tainted Minions as per PvX:NAME. ~ ĐONT TALK 12:44, 22 June 2008 (EDT) Build:Mo/E Boon Of Renewal Has been moved to Build:Mo/E Boon of Renewal as per PvX:NAME. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 16:41, 29 June 2008 (EDT) EoE Why do you insist on making builds centered around EoE? Those gimmicks aren't good. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 15:47, 1 July 2008 (EDT) because eoe has potential, and when im limited on time i usually gimmick instead of forming a winnar high rank group.rather make 10 fame in an hour then spend an hour forming a group then have to go, there are many people like that too, so gimmick builds are kinda needed in the world.but dont get me wrong, i run balanced>all any chance i get.Snipey lizard 15:53, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Build:Team - BiP lameway Spike Has been moved to Build:Team - BiP Lameway Spike as per PvX:NAME. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 07:19, 2 July 2008 (EDT) indents can be used: :like ::this :::to jump into ::::the page it's good when replying to comments :) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:27, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::k.Snipey lizard 10:29, 2 July 2008 (EDT) Build:A/W SP Hoto Has been moved to Build:A/W SP HotO as per PvX:NAME. This is the 10th build I've moved, please be extremely cautious when naming a build to aviod the trouble that misnaming causes to others. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:32, 14 July 2008 (EDT) how do i keep misnaming them >.¬ Wizårdbõÿ777]](sysop) 22:31, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :lol thx for that :p, ive been having typos lately....Snipey lizard 23:05, 14 July 2008 (EDT) WOW U play all the way from RA to AB?! aren't they both like the same thing though. ie. 'Vs Noobs' No? Why not change to AB to GvG.? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 10:16, 21 July 2008 (EDT) cause although ive guested for gvg many times i still dont enjoy gvging, i fidn it inferior to ha.Snipey lizard 10:16, 21 July 2008 (EDT) WOOOOWWW # Build:A/E Conjure Shatter Spike # Build:A/E Conjure Surge Spike -- [[User:Relyk|'''R]]'' e l y k'' 22:01, 14 August 2008 (EDT) lol next will come unsteady ground sins or incendiary bond sins, who knows,the possibilities for failure are endless!!!!!Snipey lizard 17:44, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :A Starburst sin would be pretty epic.-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 20:19, 15 August 2008 (EDT) how do i post images on the wiki?Snipey lizard 00:12, 19 August 2008 (EDT)